Multi-function devices (MFD), such as computers, laptops, printers, copiers, or other computing devices, typically have the necessary hardware, such as a LAN card, and software, such as a network operating system, to enable network accessibility. MFDs also typically have ports, such as USB ports, or interfaces, such as an RF or Bluetooth compatible interface, through which a peripheral, such as a card reader, keyboard, mouse, or display, can be locally connected. Unlike the MFDs, the peripheral devices are not typically network enabled, given the cost of the additional hardware and software, and therefore, are inaccessible over a network.
Attempts to make these peripheral devices network accessible require use of costly proprietary hardware and software. For example, current card reader solutions for MFD devices rely upon a third party vendor to supply a hardware device in which a card reader is attached. The hardware device typically requires its own power and network connections and the interface between the reader and the server validating the card data is proprietary and unique for each vendor.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for methods and systems to enable a peripheral device, which otherwise lacks intrinsic networking capabilities, to be accessible over a network once attached to a MFD. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a web service architecture which provides network access to peripherals attached to an MFD.